The Kids of Gotham
by The-Riddler95
Summary: Bruce Wayne is not yet Batman. Selina Kyle is not yet Catwoman. Ivy Pepper is not yet Poison Ivy. Jonny Crane is not yet Scarecrow. Jack Kerr and Harley Quinzel are not yet Joker and Harley Quinn, but all six of them are in for a giant-sized adventure as they find out who has been stealing from Wayne Manor, and what they have in store for the entire city.
1. The White Rabbit

**This story is a spin-off to a story called The Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth. The only context you really need is that Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane, Ivy Pepper, Harleen Quinzel, and Jack Kerr are staying at Wayne manor with Alfred. And for some weird reason, I thought it would be a good idea if Jonny and Ivy were in a weird like-like relationship, so that's important in here. Enjoy!**

"Okay, now what?" Ivy asked, finishing up her work on the stair railings, padding them up.

Bruce stared confused at his friends as they put plastic wrap on the bottom of a toboggan so it could slide down the stairs better. Cat was holding up the sled while Jack and Harley were working on the bottom.

"The odds of this ending well are highly improbable, I must say." Jonny said.

Jack growled, "The odds of me caring are more improbable." His scowl quickly turned back into a mischievous grin, and he turned proudly to his friends. "Okay, who wants to go first? Everything's all ready."

"It's scary, Mister J!" Harley squeaked, pretending to be scared and wrapping her arms around Jack. "I'll need someone to ride with me and keep me safe."

"Don't be a baby." Jack sneered. "Just for that, you're going to be the last one to get a turn."

The gang looked around at each other until Cat threw up her arms and said, "I'll go first. Bruce, let's go."

Bruce's eyes widened, a bit scared. "But, this could be dangerous."

"Know what, B? You need to know how to live life. Get on the thing."

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat and sat himself down on the toboggan, his hands tightly gripping the handle on the front. Cat sat down behind him, leaning against his back and holding his hands from behind him. Bruce started blushing madly.

"Okay, at first, you're going to feel a slight pressure." Jack whispered, nudging Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce sighed, "I'm not getting a shot, Jack."

Jack laughed, "No, I meant pressure in your pants. You know, because of the ninety pounds of black leather and teenage hormones behind you."

"I heard that." Cat growled.

Jack grinned, "Okay, ready?"

Jack and Harley grabbed the back of the toboggan and tilted it up, angling them farther down the stairs. Then, in that moment, the front door in front of the stairs opened, and Alfred showed Detective Gordon in the door.

It was too late. Bruce and Cat had already been tilted too far down the stairs, and their friends twitched nervously as the two barrelled towards the adults. Selina pushed Bruce off before jumping off herself to avoid the collision, but the sled crashed into Alfred and Jim, knocking them backwards into the front yard.

Alfred got up and brushed himself off, ready to scream at the kids. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Okay, let me ask you a question, and you have to promise to be honest with me here." Jack grinned. "Did you really think we'd behave while you were gone?"

Alfred slapped his forehead and helped Jim stand up. "Okay, Detective Gordon. These are my kids. This is Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Jonathan Crane, Jack Kerr, and Harleen Quinzel. Now, are you sure they'll be okay while I'm in Star City?"

"Of course." Jim said. "I'll be here the entire time watching them. You have nothing to worry about."

Alfred nodded, and turned to the kids. "Be good. I'll be back in a week."

"Don't worry, Alfred." Cat grinned. "I'll take care of everyone."

Alfred laughed a little bit sarcastically and smirked, "Actually, Mister Crane is in charge. He's reliable, doesn't cause too much trouble, and isn't under the influence of any of you troublemakers."

"Hey!" Harley grumped. "Why aren't I in charge?! I can do stuff. I'm... yeah, you made a smart decision."

Alfred waved goodbye and left the manor, heading for the taxi to take him to Star City for the rest of the week. Jim closed the door behind him and stared awkwardly at the kids standing at the top of the staircase.

"So... I don't know much about you guys, so why don't we start by saying something interesting about ourselves?" Jim asked. "My name is Jim Gordon, and I'm a first grade detective at the GCPD."

"My name is Ivy Pepper." Ivy said. "I hate sharing circles." After, she went back up to her bedroom to go take care of her plants.

The other five kids looked around at each other until Jonny said, "My name is Jonny. I have no regrets in this life. Or the one before." He followed Ivy to the bedroom and was trailed after by the others, leaving Jim by himself at the bottom of the staircase, thinking, _this week is going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

The six had tucked themselves under the covers of Bruce's bed, all of them sitting under the blanket. Harley was draped over Jack's back, and Ivy was whispering to a flower.

"Okay, well Alfred is gone for the week." Cat whispered happily. "That means we have one week to do whatever we want!"

Bruce hesitantly asked, "Well what are we going to do?"

Jack flexed his trouble-making muscles. "Well, first off, we have to go and visit Bullock. He's going to pay for almost arresting me that one time."

"Ooh! Let's go to the ice cream place downtown!" Harley laughed. "I haven't been there since I got banned!"

"Guys, guys." Cat whispered evilly. "We have a week. We can do all of that seven times over!"

The kids all cheered wildly, flipping the blanket off of them and jumping up to dance a bit.

Meanwhile, Detective Gordon was coming up to tell them about dinner, saw them dancing, and was suddenly incredibly grateful he didn't have kids.

* * *

"Hey, you can't – OOF!" was all the kids heard before Jim stopped talking and the rustling began. The kids peered through the bars of the stairs from their bedroom at the person stealing from the mansion. It looked like the person had broken in through the window and knocked Detective Gordon unconscious. They couldn't tell who it was, but the person was rummaging through the manor's possessions.

"Who is it?" Ivy asked.

Jack tried to peer through more without giving himself away. "It looks like a person... with two arms... and at least one ear."

Selina growled at him. "Oh, great. That narrows it down to just about... everyone we know."

Bruce sighed, "Why are we hiding up here? We should be protecting our home!"

"We don't know who we're dealing with." Jack said. "It could be an assassin that's after one of us. We can't risk rushing into this and risking our – wait, it's just a little kid. CHARGE!"

The six tripped over each other running down the stairs to attack the person stealing from the mansion. What they found was a girl, the same age as them. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing a white headband of pink rabbit ears. She was wearing a white bodice and tights on her legs, with a white and pink cape on her back and gloves on her hands. She looked up at the six children charging at her, and leapt up on the couch so they all collapsed into the table behind her.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. "She's hot! What's your name?"

"You think every girl is hot." Ivy grumbled.

"I've never said you're hot." Jack sneered.

The thief laughed a high-pitched giggle and said, "So, you have all this money and you spent it on kids? I think I like you."

Selina got up and growled, "I don't know who you are, or why you're dressed like a bunny, but-"

"Please." The thief grinned. "Call me... White Rabbit."

"Cool. I'm Cat, and no one steals from Bruce but me." Selina jumped up and tried leaping at White Rabbit, but was too slow. Rabbit flipped off the couch and circled around Selina on the ground, ready to fight. Selina went to the ground, trying to trip Rabbit over, but Rabbit grabbed Cat's leg and twisted it, throwing her across the ground.

Right after, Bruce jumped on White Rabbit, trying to put her in a chokehold. Rabbit lurched backwards, stunning Bruce, and kicked him into a wall. Harley grabbed a kitchen chair and tried smashing it against Rabbit, but was too slow. Rabbit did a back flip in mid-air, kicking Harley in the head and throwing her onto the kitchen table.

Jack had gotten up. He talked warily, but cockily. "Look, dudette. I don't want to hurt you. Your face is too pretty for that. But you just kicked my girlfriend in the face, so I want you to know I could totally kick your ass if I wanted to."

Rabbit punched Jack in the side of the head, but that just made him laugh hysterically.

"HA!" he laughed. "Oooh, Ha ha, I find you so hot."

Rabbit kicked Jack in the stomach once more, and he laughed uproariously and maniacally.

"Oh, are you into that kind of kinky?" He joked, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a gun. He held it up to White Rabbit's face and grinned, "I didn't want to do this, but I like to be the dominant one in relationships." He pulled the trigger, and a flag shot out of the barrel of the gun that read, "BANG!"

White Rabbit knocked the gun out of his hand and roundhouse kicked him across the room, Jack never stopping his evil laughing.

Cat got back up, running at Rabbit and trying to trap her in an arm lock. Rabbit flipped Cat over her shoulder effortlessly and stepped on her stomach. Harley tried another charge and succeeded in knocking Rabbit against a wall, but it didn't look like it did much damage. Rabbit grabbed a vase off the mantle and threw it at Harley, barely missing her face.

Suddenly, a faint green gas filled the room. All the kids looked around for the source of the gas, and found it was a smoke bomb that Jonny had thrown. Jonny walked towards White Rabbit slowly and said, "It's a prototype fear gas. I've been slowly injecting it into my friends while they've been sleeping for the last three months-"

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked.

Jonny continued talking to White Rabbit. "We're all immune to it, but you're not. You have about ten seconds to leave, or your eyes fill with nothing but your darkest fears from the most disturbed corners of your mind."

The gang stared in awe as White Rabbit cracked a small smile. Instead of immediately getting the hell out of there like everyone expected, she sighed, "This is the first time I haven't completed a mission. My name is Jaina. When this is over, you should find me." she quickly leaned in and gave Jonny a half-second kiss on the lips, and leapt out the window, disappearing into the distance.

The kids painfully rubbed their bruises and stood up. Cat sighed, "So... let's call that a tie. If she had stayed a little longer, we could have totally kicked her butt, right?"

"Oh, totally." Bruce groaned, helping Harley up. "Thanks for the help, Jonny."

"Hey." Ivy said. "So if we're all immune to that fear gas, is Jim?"

Their attention went to Jim Gordon, who was beginning to wake up. The first thing he saw when he woke up was a chapel, and he found that he was being married to the Penguin.

Jim screamed and rolled around on the ground while Bruce called a hospital for him. Jack slumped down on the couch and sighed, "So who was that?"

"I got it." Harley said, scrolling through the police files on her computer. "Her name is Jaina Hudson, AKA the White Rabbit. She's committed over thirty-five large scale robberies this year and is currently on the investigation docket of Detective James Gordon."

"Well, that explains why she hasn't been caught!" Cat laughed. "Well, no point in taking this into our hands, right? We showed her who's boss. We'll never see her again."

"Yeah, we totally kicked her butt!" Jack cheered. "Go team Jack/Harley/Cat/Bruce/Ivy/Jonny!"

While his friends were talking about their 'victory,' Jonny just couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous thief that he had defeated for the first time and the last thing she had said to him – "When this is over, you should find me."

* * *

That night, Bullock stopped by the house and dropped Jim off at the hospital. His worst fears (that he was married to Penguin, and that he had grown old and his grandson was Captain Barnes) was still ringing in his head. It was night time, and after a full day of raiding ice cream stores and stealing the clothes of respectable businessmen, the kids were tuckered out and were fast asleep. All sleeping on the same bed, Harley was snuggled against Jack's shoulder, Cat was curled up like a kitten, and Ivy was lying on Jonny's stomach. Only Jonny was still awake. He never found a need to sleep, as that was for the weak.

The bedroom window opened, and Jonny's head turned slightly as he saw a grinning Jaina Hudson climb in without making a sound. The others were still fast asleep, and Jonny got out of bed.

"Jaina, what are you doing here?" Jonny whispered.

Jaina fixed her rabbit ears and smiled, "Can't a girl sneak into this place?"

"Keep your voice down." Jonny whispered. "Jack gets cranky when he's woken up."

Jaina smirked. "Don't you want to know why I broke in?"

Jonny didn't say anything.

Jaina grinned. "We're part of something big, bigger than all of us. When the people that hired me get here, you're going to wish you were back on the streets. I'm just here to warn you to get out of here while you can. There's no saving the others."

Jonny whispered. "I'm with someone. We can handle whatever you're talking about."

Jaina laughed a bit too loudly, and Jack rolled over in his spot. "Who, the girl who talks to plants? Whatever you say, punk, but not everyone can beat me. I just thought you'd like a chance to save yourself."

She turned her back and started to climb up on the window ledge when Jonny grabbed her arm and asked, "Who hired you?"

Jaina didn't say anything. She just jumped out and disappeared into the night. Then, Jonny jolted around to find Cat, wide awake on the bed. She smirked, "Yeah, you're not the only one who doesn't like sleeping, buddy."

"You heard that?" Jonny asked.

Cat nodded. "I also have a really cool way to get her to spill her guts about this guy that hired her. Here's a hint. Ivy's not going to like it."

 **I did not make up Jaina Hudson, by the way. She's another future Batman villain. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Enter Anarky

"Mr. J, are you sure you want to do this?" Harley asked. At the time, everyone else was gone, so it was just her and her boyfriend Jack alone in Wayne Manor. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but Cat said you shouldn't do this anymore."

Harley couldn't see Jack from behind the wall, but she heard him sigh and say, "Harley, what did I say about you sharing your opinions with me?"

Harley sighed sadly and said, "It's a waste of my breath, and a waste of your mercy." She perked up and grinned, "It's okay. I still love you, Mr. J."

"I love you too, Harley." Jack said. "Now roll the camera!"

Harley turned on the camera, and gave Jack the signal. On the count of three, Jack slid along the greased floor of the study, wearing only a white dress shirt, black sunglasses, and his underwear, and started dancing and playing air guitar for the camera and his cheering girlfriend.

"They love me!" Jack laughed, doing a backflip and shredding his air guitar. "They really lo-"

The front door opened, and Cat walked in. Jack and Harley froze as Alfred turned the corner and saw Jack in his underwear in the middle of a break-dance. She just sighed and groaned, "This is why I can't leave you home alone!"

"This is a free country!" Jack growled.

"I don't care. I'm tired of walking into this place and seeing you dance in your underwear."

"Oh, but it's acceptable when you do it?"

"When a girl does it, it's sexy. When a guy does it, it's ridiculous."

Jack turned to Harley, expecting her to defend him, but instead, Harley shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jack sighed and turned back to Cat. "So, where are Jonny and Bruce?"

Cat gave a cue to outside the door, and Bruce lead Jonny inside. Jonny was dressed in a new tailored suit and his normally long hair was slicked back and combed. Harley applauded, "Wow, J, you clean up nice."

Cat took a second to admire her handiwork. "So where's Ivy?"

"In the backyard," Jack said. "Plotting the death of humanity."

The five nodded understandably, and Bruce fixed the tie on Jonny's suit. "Okay, Jonny. Here's the plan. We make a date with Jaina, you flirt her up a bit, and get her to spill her guts on who hired her. You're going to have to make a good date, so make eye contact, let her lead the conversation, and smile a lot."

Jack stepped forward and grinned, "Okay, now that Bruce has told you his idea of a good date, I want you to do the opposite of everything he just said. I'm sorry, Bruce, but last time you were in charge of a date, you took Cat to the library. Now, most importantly, girls like a guy who can make them laugh."

"Yeah, because that always works so well for you." Cat said.

"And be careful." Harley added. "This is the girl that just kicked our butts."

"Umm, no, no she didn't." Jack growled.

Cat laughed, "Yeah. If she had stuck around a bit longer, we'd have had her begging for her life. Instead, she ran away like a little bunny. Cats are way better fighters than bunnies, by the way."

"Yeah, I'll drop you off at a retirement home later and you can talk to the elderlies about this whole 'bunnies vs. kittens debate.'" Jack sneered. "Meanwhile, Harley contacted Jaina and told her to meet Jonny at the hot dog stand near Grundy."

Cat nodded. "Jack, you and I are going to watch from behind a bush to make sure nothing goes wrong. Bruce, stay here with Harley and make sure Ivy doesn't destroy humanity while we're gone."

Bruce looked at her hesitantly. "Why don't Harley and I go with Jonny and you stay with Ivy?"

"That little girl is super scary when she's mad." Cat grinned. "Plus, she likes you and Harley. If it was Jack, she'd probably make a flower grow out of his nose."

All five of them nodded understandingly.

* * *

It was time for Jonny's big date with Jaina. He waited by the hot dog stand while Jack and Cat watched carefully from behind a hedge. Jaina still hadn't shown up.

"So, Cat?" Jack whispered. "This is pretty romantic, right? Two street kids on a mission to bring down an evil-"

"You know, it's okay to give up _sometimes,_ okay?" Cat grumped. "Oh, look, Jaina's here."

The two watched in secret as they saw Jaina Hudson walking towards Jonny. She had ditched her White Rabbit costume and was now dressed in a white t-shirt and a black jacket. They couldn't hear, but it looked like Jonny was saying something to Jaina, and they were sitting down.

A half hour had passed, and Jack and Cat were lying around bored behind the bush. Cat had been stuck with Jack for so long, she was actually beginning to find him very mildly attractive. All the while, the two of them couldn't hear what Jaina and Jonny were saying, and Jack was about to explode with curiosity.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Jack sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. "Come on, Cat. I have to know what they're saying."

"Actually," Jaina smiled, turning to Jack with a grin. "I was talking about how I totally whooped your butts last time we met."

Jack laughed hysterically. "You mean you showed up, did a few backflips, and then ran away. Well guess what? There's no running this time!" Jack ran in and charged at Jaina. She flipped out of the way and made Jack crash into a table. Jack got back up with an evil grin and pulled a crowbar out of his blazer. "You know what I love about slaughter? You can't spell it without laughter!"

Cat slapped her forehead and went to go save Jack's butt once again.

Jack slashed at Jaina with his crowbar, with she was too fast. She jumped back again and again while Jack pounded the air in front of her. Finally, Jack threw his crowbar, missing Jaina by a millimeter, and grabbing the lapel of his blazer. He turned the lapel inside out, revealing a purple flower, and squeezed the base of the flower. A gooey green glue shot out of the flower and shot in Jaina's face, temporarily blinding her. Cat took the distraction to kick Jaina in the face and tackled her into a shop window.

"You think you can beat me?" Jaina asked. "I was trained by the guy who hired me, and he's a damn good fighter."

"Yeah?" Cat growled. "Well I was trained by Alfred Pennyworth, and every time I cause trouble, he tries to kill me, so you know I've been trained a _lot._ "

Jaina rubbed the goo out of her eyes and pushed Cat off her. Jack grabbed a radio off a table and smashed it down on Jaina, and she rolled away fast enough to not be dead.

"Well, Ivy's not here anymore, so I can bump the violence level to a solid R." Jack laughed, trying to kick Jaina in the face. Jaina grabbed Jack's leg and threw him down on the ground. Cat grabbed Jaina's shoulder and threw her back on her feet, running into her. Cat and Jaina swung wildly at each other, kicking and punching, until Cat's elbow connected with Jaina's forehead. Cat ran into her and held her neck against a wall, trapping her.

"Okay, now who's this dude you keep talking about?" Cat asked.

Jaina struggled, and finally smiled, "I don't know. He always wears a mask. He calls himself Anarky. Oh, and I would move to the left if I were you."

Jaina's leg wrapped around Cat's, making her fall to the ground. Jaina leapt to the side to narrowly avoid the chair Jack had thrown at her.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Jack cackled. "Most magicians can make a rabbit appear out of a hat, but I can make one appear in a hospital!"

Jaina back-kicked Jack in the stomach and flipped over the wall of the park, disappearing from sight. Jack looked over the wall for her, but she was long gone. Someone as fast as her could be anywhere by then.

"Oh, sure!" Jack yelled. "Run away again! Why don't you stay around a little longer and get your ass kicked like a man?!" he sighed and turned back to Cat. "If she didn't run away again, we would've won, right?"

"What the hell was that for?!" Cat yelled. "I had her!"

"She made fun of me!" Jack screamed.

"Why are you so stupid?!" Cat slapped her forehead and turned back to Jonny, still sitting in his place. "Did Jaina tell you anything?"

Jonny nodded. "She said she was hired by this guy named Anarky to steal things. Her only instructions were to steal as much money as possible."

"Okay, so this Anarky guy is just a robber?"

Jonny shook his head. "There's something bigger than that going on. She didn't say much, but Anarky's hideout is a tower near Market Center. She also gave me this." Jonny handed Cat a DVD.

Cat sighed and called Bruce on her cell phone. "Hello, Bruce? Tell Harley to look up a guy named Anarky online. Oh, and we don't have Jaina. Why? Well I did have her, and then Jack was an idiot!"

There were police sirens, and Jim stepped out of a police car to find Cat, Jack, and Jonny standing in the middle of a completely ruined town square full of terrified civilians. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Back at the manor, Jim had dropped off the three and had to go back to work for another hour. Cat gathered everyone around the computer to see what Bruce had found. Bruce scrolled up and down his computer screen, but there was nothing.

"Okay, A-N-A-R-C-H-" Bruce started.

Jonny cut in, "Actually, it's spelled with a K. A-N-A-R-K-Y."

The gang looked at him weirdly, and Jack asked, "So... like the Weeknd? Or the Maniax? What is it with people that make them not able to spell their names?"

Bruce shrugged and typed the name in the way Jonny said. After a little looking, he found a name. "Here, it says that Anarky is both the name of a guy and a terrorist organization that seek to bring corrupt governments to light and punish the politically guilty."

"So... basically every criminal in Gotham." Harley said.

Jonny handed Bruce the DVD, and he plugged it into the computer. After a little computer work, it played, and the image of a man with a white mask over his face appeared. He was wearing a red jacket with a bunch of A's on it, and his mask looked like a plastic human's face, with only eyes cut out. He was wearing a black hood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham City," Anarky said, in a sinister and snakey voice. "At first glance, you may think me your enemy, but I am quite the opposite. I am the city's hero, here to liberate it of its true villain, order. We cannot achieve order. All your businessmen and politicians have thus far managed to do is sink this city into disorder. No matter how much you try, your governments cannot save you, they only seek to render you vulnerable. What better example of this than Gotham city? Your order, no matter how much you believe in it, will fail you. All that will be left to rise up out of the ashes, is Anarky."

"What is this?" Bruce asked.

"The prologue of the Anarky movie." Jonny said. "Jaina said Anarky was going to film his entire reckoning and send it to the world so everyone could fear him. She gave me this so I'd reconsider leaving the city."

"Well we have to give this to Detective Gordon." Bruce said.

"I agree." Jack sighed. "It was fun when we were just trying to catch the hot rabbit girl, but I'm too lazy to track down an evil terrorist person."

Suddenly, the five of them turned around when they heard a giant explosion coming from the front lawn. They fell over each other trying to look through the window, and they found yet another bad guy. It was a man in a brown jacket and a pig mask, holding some multi-coloured balloons. Behind him, the gate of the manor had been blown up.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked.

The man with the balloons sighed and yelled, "I don't work with criminals, but any man who wants to take down the corrupt and save the innocent is alright by me!" He let go of a green balloon. It floated up for a few seconds, and then exploded, destroying a part of the roof. The kids winced, and suddenly, all of them came to the same thought.

"IVY!" they all screamed at the same time, and tripped over each other trying to get to the backyard. Cat was the first one to reach the back door. She ran out and found Ivy near the flowers, cursing humanity.

"Ivy, we got to get out of here!" Cat yelled over the explosions. "Balloonman is blowing everything up!"

Ivy laughed sarcastically. "Really? I'm not stupid, I know you're just trying to get me to go in the house. Next time, use someone threatening, not just the freaking Balloonman."

Cat looked up and saw a red balloon float in through the sky. The others followed her lead and stuttered around, not knowing what to do.

"GET DOWN!" Bruce yelled. The six dove down, and the balloon exploded them, taking a portion of the roof with it. Jack looked up and screamed, "What the frack is wrong with this city?!"

While everyone else was on the ground, Jack grabbed the person closest to him, which turned out to be Bruce, and dragged him across the room to the front door. Jack opened the front door and helped Bruce get up, brushing him off and slapping his face a few times, whispering, "Come on, buddy, let's go. You're okay, yeah, you're okay, good Bruce, have a cookie."

Jack turned to Balloonman and yelled, "Hey! As cool as exploding balloons are, I'm the only one who gets to wreck this place." Jack pulled a deck of razor-sharp playing cards and threw them at the balloons, making them explode in midair and blasting Balloonman across the yard.

"Where did you get those?" Bruce asked.

Jack grinned, "Never underestimate dollar stores in Gotham city. Now get into Alpha Formation!"

"We never learned any formations together."

"Don't let the bad guy know that!" Jack slapped his forehead, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a giant gun with a purple barrel. "Just use this."

Bruce weighed it hesitantly. "I'm not much of a gun person."

"Relax, B. It shoots boxing gloves. Now wait for my signal." Jack reached into his other pocket and pulled out four chattering teeth toys. He wound them up and threw them at Balloonman, who was still struggling to stand up. The teeth bit onto his hands, left shoulder, and his nose, making him fall backwards again. Bruce took his signal and aimed the gun at Balloonman's forehead. He pulled the trigger, and a green boxing glove shot out and knocked out the Balloonman.

"Nice job, Bruce." Jack smiled, putting his toys back in his blazer.

"What scares me a bit is you carry that stuff around all the time, don't you?" Bruce said.

Before Jack could answer, the Balloonman groaned and said, "Anarky... will never stop sending men here. He... he broke me out of Arkham. None of you are... safe."

Bruce looked back at Wayne Manor, and at the crumbling front side with a man-sized hole in the roof. "Yeah, Alfred's not going to be happy about this."


End file.
